BZPower Comics Wiki:Announcement Archive
=2011= September 2011 ;Blogs - 28 September 2011 : Since BZP doesn't allow linking to sites with blogs, the blog feature has been turned off through the new Wiki Features settings. This doesn't change much, as using them wasn't allowed before, but now you know. :[[User Talk:Banana Split|'''-Ziko']] 23:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ;Of Hellos - 17 September 2011: o hai :-- Talk| 17:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) June 2011 ;Featured Article - 1 June 2011:As a result of the general lack of activity of the staff and on the wiki in general, we've decided to merge the two featured sections into one 'featured article,' which should make it easier for us to update the section somewhat more frequently. :[[User Talk:Banana Split|'-Ziko']] 21:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) May 2011 ;Template Changes - 14 May 2011 : Now that the school year is starting to slow down, I'd like to get some changes done here, which have been waiting to happen for a while. While this is happening, there's a good chance that I won't be able to get everything done at one time, so the templates will probably not match and/or look strange for a while. :[[User Talk:Banana Split|'-Ziko']] 19:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) =2010= November 2010 ;New Look and Blogs - 3 November 2010 : As you probably noticed, the Wiki looks different now. As of today, using the Monaco look for Wikia isn't an option, so we have to use either the new look or Monobook. Personally, I'd encourage you to use Monobook if you're comfortable with the old look, since it's the most similar. You can change your viewing mode on your . Of course, that's your choice. :Also, as a reminder, if people are going to link here from BZPower, we can't use the blog pages at all and we can't use talk pages as places to chat. And since this is the BZPower Comics Wiki, it'd be good if we could be linked to. :[[User:Banana Split|'-Ziko']] 22:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) September 2010 ;Of Hellos - 23 September 2010 : Is anyone home? Just wanted to say hey. I'm at college. I miss this place, I should really come here more often. :-- Talk| 22:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) May 2010 ;Of New Articles - 31 May 2010 : There's been quite a few new articles made lately that basically just say "_______ is a character in _______'s Comics". These articles are just useless stubs and they're probably not going to be expanded at any time soon. So, please, don't create new articles unless you can actually fill it with enough content, alright? : User Page-Talk 15:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ;Of Anniversaries - 23 May 2010 : In 2008, shortly after I began comic making, I had an idea: Wouldn't it be convenient and fun to have a wiki for BZPower Comics? I asked my friend Blade Titan what he thought of this, and he agreed with me. On May 23, 2008, I created this wiki, and it's grown a lot since then--even people like Dokuma and Razor have come here. Though I admit I haven't been active lately (nor have the other administrators, but hey, we've got Ziko and Kahinuva as our slaves moderators to take care of that), I'm glad to see that people are finding a use for it and that it's gone so well over the past two years. Thank you. : User PageMy talk 03:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) April 2010 ;Of Moderators - 25 April 2010 : You may remember when we introduced moderators on the wiki a few months ago with the promotion of Kahinuva. Well, we've now added another: Ziko. : User PageBZP Profile My talk 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ;Of Returns - 12 April 2010 : hai guise im back lol :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ;Of Hiatuses (hiati?) - 7 April 2010 : FYI, I'll be away from Thursday to Sunday. If any of y'all have any questions, please direct them to Kahinuva, since he seems to be one of the most active staffmembers. See you crazy kids next week. :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) January 2010 ;Of Moderators - 8 January 2010 : Gentlemen, the issue of administrative inactivity has now been rendered somewhat irrelevant, thanks to the introduction of the '''moderator' position on the wiki. Confused? I direct your attention this-a-way. Thanks! :--Dlakii http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww75/Dlakii/BZPower/s-team.gif Talk! 11:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ;Of Rules - 31 December 2009 : Just in time for the new year, the other admins and I have created a list of rules for the wiki! Additionally, we are doing all we can to about the problem with the spammers. Unfortunately, Wikia does not have any way to protect every page, so we have to protect them all individually. I'll leave you on that incredibly positive note. :Happy New Year! :-- User PageBZP Profile My Comics My talk 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) =2009= December 2009 ;Of Other Wikis - 8 December 2009 : A couple of days ago, another wiki was created, known as the BZPower Epics Wiki. Since I'm pretty sure there are a fair few people in the Artwork III community who also do epics, I thought it would pay to bring this new establishment to everyone's attention. I see much potential for that wiki, perhaps more so than this, so I urge anyone here involved in BZP's Epics community to give the BZPower Epics Wiki their support as well. Thanks. :--Dlakii Talk! 01:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ;Of Templates - 4 December 2009 : I'm in the process of experimenting with upgrading the infoboxes. Loopy things may happen on all pages currently using the Character infobox, but don't worry, these will hopefully abate in short order. :--Dlakii Talk! 07:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ;Of Frontpages - 4 December 2009 : Dear BZP Comics Wiki proletariat, unless your name happens to be "Blade Titan974", "VakamaTK", "Dokuma" or "Turaga Dlakii", kindly refrain from editing the front page, please. Oh right, it's no longer an option for you lot. After discussing the matter with the rest of the administration, normal members can once again no longer edit the main page. After all, leaving it open to the public makes little sense at all. Thanks and such. :--Dlakii Talk! 05:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) November 2009 ;Update - 12 November 2009 : Thank you all so much for your edits that have sustained the wiki! Just as a heads-up, the other admins and I are in discussions over various ways we can make this place run more smoothly. Thought you guys would like to know that no one's forgotten this place... not in the least. ;D :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) September 2009 ;/hiatus - 24 September 2009 : No, I haven't been gone, just inactive. Heh. Seriously, I'm working five days this week, playing three gigs on the weekend, and I'm a full-time college student, cut me some slack. =P But listen, my plan is to move the permissions back on this page to admins-only within the next few weeks. Just wanted to give you guys a heads-up so it doesn't look like I'm suddenly locking you out. I do appreciate the effort you've all made to keep this wiki on life support. However, it has also come to my attention that there has been much controversy over the past few days... these debates need to end. These are children's toy sites, so contrary to popular belief, the internet is not serious business. Let's do everything we can to make this community a friendly place. :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Collaberation - 23 September 2009 : The admins seem to be quite a bit inactive lately, but this wiki needs cleanup and needs it badly. The Featured Collaboration is now the Rahi Zaku Mini Kit better known as RZMIK. :-- User Page-Talk 01:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Articles - 22 September 2009 : Due to Dokuma not updating the Featured Articles for 8 days, I decided to step in and I chose none other than Matreid and Operation: LOSER - a renowned (but now largely obscure) comic veteran and the second MAS on BZPower. :-- My Page - My talk 15:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ;Back - 7 September 2009 : Well, I'm back! That's all. See you 'round the wiki. :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) August 2009 ;Vacation - 27 August 2009 : If y'all didn't already know, I'm on vacation--I left Monday and I won't be returning until Labor Day-ish, which means relatively no wiki editing from me for these two week. See you all in September! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 02:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Articles - 14 August 2009 : Well, at VTP's suggestion, the new featured articles have been chosen. Among them are one of the many great articles Dlakii has contributed to this wiki (where'd that boy get to, by the way?) and Psycho Dogs & Carbonated Beverages, arguably one of the greatest series of all time (even before the conversion to Rayg 2.0). Read up, y'all. :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) July 2009 ;Featured Collaboration - 21 July 2009 : With permission from myself and Blade, Kahinuva has made the "Featured Collaboration" section seen above. For those who didn't notice, this month's Collaboration is Sprites. How could such a central article be so lacking? Get to work on it! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ;Note - 21 July 2009 : Some changes have been made to the page, including a list of general guidelines for the wiki. If you have some free time, please take a look at them, so we're all on the same page. Thanks! :D :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ;hi ppl - 7 July 2009 : Hey guys, let's un-die this wiki. :) :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) May 2009 ;BZP Comics Wiki's First Anniversary! - 25 May 2009 : One year ago, I decided to make this wiki for everyone to use. The use has grown a lot since then, and the other staff members and I are still figuring out what to do for this date. Also, it was actually on the 23rd, but I was out of town and without Internet access and it seems nobody did this while I was gone. Anyway, we hope to see many more anniversaries here on the BZP Comics Wiki! :--VTKBZP Profile My Comics My talk 03:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) April 2009 ;Featured Articles - 21 April 2009 : Hey guys, I just want to remind you that the purpose in my choosing these two particular featured articles this month (Spitty and Randamonium!) was so that the users of this Wiki could start working on expanding the content of these are related pages. Let's not let this month go by without doing so! I don't want to keep seeing all those red links in the writeups on the featured articles. Start editing, guys! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 21:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ;500 Articles - April 13 2009 : Congrats to us! The Wiki has reached 500 Articles! Now, THIS is a special announcement, because in the Entertainment Wikis section of Wikia, we will be seen with a "Bronze Metal", as I call it! That's gonna make us look good. :P Oh, and once we get a new router, and I figure out how to connect to it with my laptop, I'll try to be more productive here. Hopefully, I won't be addicted to a game at that time.--Blade Titan974 00:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, I have not been active much due to excessive homework (I had four projects due this week; my teachers ALL give projects around the same time), but I may have more time in the future. Keep in mind that over here school gets out in June, not May like in some other places. But it gets back in in September, not August. :--VTKBZP Profile My Comics My talk 06:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Articles Update - April 6 2009 : It's been a month since the last Featured Articles Update, so I've taken the liberty of selecting Spitty and Randamonium! for the spotlight. Frankly, we don't have enough content on this wiki about those two, so let's focus on that this month. Also, it is my vision for this wiki to add boatloads of content about series like Project Klinkerpoop, Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages, and other similar series that have made the MOST impact on BZPower Comics, yet often paid the LEAST attention. Edit away, guys! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) March 2009 ;New Favicon - March 19 2009 : I just figured out how to change this thing called a favicon. If you see something different from the yellow W next to the address bar, that means it worked. It should be a shrunken version of the logo (with Hapori Tohu) that Dokuma made. :--VTKBZP Profile My Comics My talk 04:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Articles - March 19 2009 : I love the "Random Page" button. :--'NR' ;Woot GFX - March 14 2009 : Took me long enough, right? The new logo is finally up. Enjoy! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ;Um, I Dunno - March 13 2009 : Okay, the sever's been down. It's not my fault. Deal with it. <.< >.> :--'NR' 19:35, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Articles - March 11 2009 : Yes, I am choosing these simply by clicking the "Random Page" button. :--'NR' 21:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ;Featured Articles - March 4 2009 : Since Dlakii has pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth, I've pretty much taken on the Featured Articles responsibility. I'll try to keep this going as long as possible, as I have enough free time on my hands. Lolz. :--'NR' 16:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) February 2009 ;There's Gonna Be Some Changes - February 27 2009 : For a while now, Dlakii has been administrating this wiki for me. Mostly because I was too lazy to help before. Not anymore. From now on, I will be taking over once more. From now on, I will only be giving the position of Administrator to people I know I can trust. From now on, I will be doing the Featured Articles (That's, if no one wants to help *Hint* *Hint*). From now on, I will actually supervise this wiki. And from now on, we will see improvement. And if not, I blame science. :) :--Blade Titan974 00:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) January 2009 ;This is a notice! - January 7 2009 : This is a notice from your friendly neighbourhood Turaga Dlakii. There isn't going to be a new set of Featured articles this week, for several reasons. Instead, there will be one on Sunday 11 January. :--Turaga Dlakii Talk! 11:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) =2008= December 2008 ;Featuring - December 21 2008 : And for this week's Featured Articles, we're looking at Generic Quest, and one of its authors, Dokuma. Note, the Dok part isn't rigged. :P :--Turaga Dlakii Talk! 01:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ;Agghhhh - December 18 2008 : Dokuma here. My apologies for my prolonged hiatus... but I'm back now. Merry Christmas from the BZPower Comics Wiki! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 02:15, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ;It's Official - December 14 2008 :Earlier, users of this wiki took a vote on whether we should change our name to the BZP Comics Wiki. BZP Comics won thirteen to three, so it looks like we're changing! :--VakamaTK 06:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ;Not At Nid's Request - December 7 2008 : Featured Articles, yay. This week, in something of a hurry, I've chosen Angry Nidhiki and good ol' Insannamix. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ;IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Please read! - December 5 2008 :We are thinking of changing our name to the BZP Comics Wiki. We have found out that this is possible to do. If you notice, Turaga Dlakii has changed a few things as a test. :Do you agree? Do you disagree? Do you have no opinion? Whatever it is, please vote here. :--VakamaTK 21:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ;At Nid's Request - December 5 2008 : I henceforth advise you lot to draw attention to this topic on BZPower, which could probably help you all to some extent. Also, Feature updates on Sunday. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) November 2008 ;Featured Stuff - 23 November 2008 : Updated the Featured stuff, something I'm now doing fortnightly. This fortnight, I'm shedding some light on Tahuri and Livin' the Sprite Life - November 23, 2008. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 00:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ;At long last, a logo! - November 21, 2008 : Not sure why no one ever made one, but I took it upon myself to throw one together this morning. Viola! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ;New admin! - November 21, 2008 : The staff on this lovely Wiki have chosen myself, Dokuma, to be an administrator and bureaucrat! It's my honor and pleasure to serve this community. :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ;Updated... - November 8, 2008 : :Finally I've gotten around to this; I've done this week's Featured stuff, these being Rorschach and Toranova's Comics. Now, perhaps this being fortnightly rather than weekly would be more practical... :(Clearly I don't need permission for this :P) :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 03:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) October 2008 ;Okay, that does it... - October 27, 2008 : Since no one else is and I still have time, I'll be updating the Featured stuff soon, savvy? :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:01, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ;As an update... - October 25, 2008 : Additionally, I'm presently trying to find an easier way to do so, as is common in many wikis. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 22:57, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ;Now is the time to act... - October 25, 2008 : CALLING ALL ADMINS. I have finally found out how to only allow members to edit pages. However, it is time consuming and will require more than one person. In the blue bar near the top of the page, there is a link that says Protect. Under edit, click "Block unregistered users" and click confirm. However, this only works for one article each...So we will need to protect...All...294 articles...Blarg. :--Blade Titan974 13:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ;Featured Articles Updated - October 1, 2008 : Terra Nuva did his comic series, and I did Lewajohnson. I figured I should do something, seeing how everyone was awaiting it and I hadn't done one of those yet. :--VakamaTK 04:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) September 2008 ;Finally. A better logo - September 30, 2008 : Finally, I have time to do an admin duty! I've been planning to change the logo for a while, but Turaga Dlakii has been so kind as to make an awesome one for us. Now as for the Featured Articles...Remember, I'll actually be able to do more once I get a laptop! :--Blade Titan974 01:01, 30 September 2008 (UTC) August 2008 ;August 29, 2008 : The Long overdue Featured article update: This week it's all about Turaga Dlakii and The Newsroom. I got Blade Titan's permission to do it. :--Philipnova798 July 2008 ;Featured Stuff Update - July 29, 2008 : This was pretty much needed, eh? This week, it's me and Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics. Keep in mind I had permission from Blade Titan974 to do this. :--Gerlicky ;July 7, 2008 : Looks like I'm going to be the only one doing. This week I'm going with most visited stuff. And the winning things are...Takuma Nuva, and my very own comics! Woot. (No seriously. The comics part is not rigged.) :--Blade Titan974 05:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) June 2008 ;Featured Stuff Are Going Up! - June 27, 2008 : Yup. I'm going to be starting this. And this week will be dedicated to me the guy who started this, VakamaTK! But since this week is half way through, I'm going to keep this up until the Monday after next week! Hooray TK! (And don't worry. Next time it probably won't be rigged.) :--Blade Titan974 ;Thanks! - June 5, 2008 : This is Blade Titan974 once again, and I'd like to say thanks for all your help people! This wiki is rather popular thanks to you! We have almost 40 articles! Yahoo! So since we have so many articles, I guess we should start filling in that Featured Article section soon. Ugh, more work for us admins... May 2008 ;Welcome! - May 24, 2008 : We've just started, so hopefully we can bring in many comic makers! Hi, I'm Blade Titan974, VakamaTK's friend, the dude who started all this, and I'll be helping out around here! Enjoy! Category:Archives